A new girl in Camelot
by Holmes1216
Summary: Luna has left her old village and sets out for Camelot. Armed only with her sharp tongue and magic. Merlin may have just found his match. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


I walked into Camelot and saw a great castle looming over me. I walked into the building and walked strait into someone. Someone whith black hair, big ears and blue eyes.

''Er hello.'' I mumbled. I looked up at him. He smiled and said

''Hello! I'm Merlin.''. Smiled and winced as I heard someone shout

''MERLIN!''. 'Merlin' rolled his eyes and

''I'M COMING!'' he hollered back. Then a man in his twenties with blond hair and blue/grey eyes came stolling up.

''Merlin, whose this your girlfriend or is she one of the gargoyles?'' he asked. I rolled my eyes

''I can speak you know. And who are you I might add. Another insolent knight?'' I quipped. The man raised his eyebrows

''I'm the king.'' he said proudly. I smiled sarcastically

''Doesn't stop you being insolent and obnoxious.''. Merlin laughed and the king looked mildly annoyed.

''If you're so smart-''

''Which I am.''

''Then you'll know how my dear friend King Senrid is?''

''First off. Senrid is not you're friend. He tried to take over Camelot with an army who couldn't die and second. He's dead. Morgana enchanted one of his own soldiers to kill him. Gruesome death. I can tell you''

''How? How could you have been there?'' asked Merlin, staring at me. I winked

''Surprising what you can do with a false beard'' I said happily. The King grinned

''Oh she's good. Merlin congratulations on finding you're future wife!'' he smirked. Merlin scowled. I laughed.

''Oh come on!'' he said laughing at Merlin's tomato red face. A pretty women with curly black hair came and put her arm around her husband.

''You're right Arty. Their perfect for each other!'' she smiled. I raised an eyebrow. Merlin raised an eyebrow. They looked at us expectantly and we both blushed at the same time.

''Told you!''

Merlin glared at them. I laughed.

''I tell you what... How about being my servant?'' asked Guinevere. I smiled and nodded.

''Great...''

''Luna.'' I said. Merlin's eyes bugged. I looked at him. He flushed. I rolled my eyes and followed the queen.

I'm guessing you want my description. Well. I have flaming red hair and amber eyes. I'm very pale and quite thin. My hair is wildly curly and defiantly not useful in the mornings. I'm a very sarcastic person and importantly I have magic.

THE NEXT MORNING

''Luna?''

''Yes Ma'am?''

''I've told you, call me Gwen!'

''Sorry _Gwen_''

''That's better.''

''Thank you M'lady.''

''Luna!''. Gwen rolled her eyes as I passed her the crown. I smiled cheekily at her and opened the door. She smiled as I opened the door to the grand hall. I caught Merlin's eyes and smirked as he flushed. I stood next to him as the patrol's were discussed

''Well this is boring!'' I whispered. He smirked

''And I've done this for five years.''

''Ouch'' I winced. Arthur was being his normal obnoxious self and Gwen was trying to calm him down. Again. We walked out behind the king and queen. Then a knight from the back called to Arthur

''Whose Merlin's girlfriend Arthur?''. I whipped around and saw 'Sir Gwaine' pointing at me. Idiot.

''Oh that's Luna.'' Arthur said impatiently. Gwaine winked at me. I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

''This one's feisty!'' he yelled.

''Oh you have no idea..'' I said warningly. Gwen came to my rescue

''Sir Gwaine. If you can possibly stop flirting with my maid, we will continue.'' she said sternly. Gwaine smirked and bowed his head.

''Anything M'lady''. Arthur growled

''Gwaine...''. Gwaine looked scared and hurried on. I smiled. Merlin giggled

''What?''

''I've never seen anyone not fall for 'The Gwaine Charm' before.'' I laughed at this. Gwaine scowled. Arthur glared

''MERLIN!''

''You don't need to shout! I'm behind you!'' winced Merlin. Arthur smiled annoyingly and Merlin scowled.

''Husband. Maybe you should lay off Merlin a bit for me?'' Gwen asked, batting her lashes. Arthur melted. He grumbled but

''Fine! Merlin has the day off.''. Merlin jumped and yelled

''YES!''. Gwen raised an eyebrow but said

''As does Luna.'' I grinned and rushed off to explore. I heard Gwaine behind me

''She's sweet. We'll have to keep an eye on her.'' I turned for a moment and scowled, but soon carried on. I ran strait into Merlin.

''What the?'' I said as he dropped five apples

''Long story. RUN!'' he yelled. So we ran. We ran down through the prison. Through a long abandoned corridor and into a grassy field about a mile away from Camelot.

''How did you keep up?'' he asked, panting. I smiled

''I've had years of practice running away from my brother.''. Then I saw something in the bushes. Something with timid blue eyes

''Merlin... You don't know why there's a dragon in the clearing do you?''. Merlin went pale. A small dragon crawled from the bushes. He looked sad and scared. Not a good mixture. He shot flames at us. I walked through the. Merlin stood open mouthed. I made my eyes turn into their magical shade of gold. I whispered to the dragon. I crouched, he crouched. I held out my hand. The dragon breathed fire over it. Nothing happened. I whispered some words in it's own language. It nodded and spat something onto the grass and ambled away. I looked apologetically at Merlin. He blinked rapidly. Then he started to run back to Camelot.

''MERLIN!"


End file.
